vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Ainsworth
Summary Julian Ainsworth is the current head of the Ainsworth family and a descendant of the first head, Darius Ainsworth. Due to the impending death of the World, Julian searched for various Mystic Codes, magical implements, and vessels from around the world to replace Noble Phantasms and the Holy Grail. He wasn't successful until Miyu Edelfelt was made as the successful Holy Grail capable of saving the world and captured. Starting the Fifth Holy Grail War with the creation of the Class Cards, he began an unknown process to bring about the ascension of humanity into beings able to survive in the new world by sacrificing Miyu. Shirou fought and allowed Miyu to escape which halted Julian's plans until Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish allowed her to be retrieved again. Julian is typically clad in the conceptual replacement of his anscestor which overwrites his personality to a certain extent, turning him into Darius. Due to this most people are unaware that Julian is the one behind the events of the grail war and instead think that it is Darius who is infact controlling the Ainsworth's. Upon being struck with Rule Breaker, the replacement is undone and Julian emerges and continues his goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 9-B to 6-C physically. Up to High 6-C with various Noble Phantasms. 5-B with Full Power Enuma Elish Name: Julian Ainsworth, Darius Ainsworth Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Hero, Magus, Head of the Ainsworths, Class Card User, Rule Master, Conceptual Replacement Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Weapon Creation with unnamed class cards, Can turn Pandora's Box and his estate invisible through a bounded field, Forced Astral Projection (Can project the conscious of others), Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can open portals within an opponent to reach organs from a distance) and Soul Manipulation with Flash Air (Non combative purposes; Julian can displace ones soul by switching them over to another body, such as a doll, and replacing them with a pseudo personality in their place), Limited Power Bestowal and Power Nullification (As the Holy Grail War's rule master, he is able to create and destroy class cards which contain the powers and spirits of Servants), Mind Manipulation and Summoning with Pandora's Box (Once activated, all the world's evil spews forth from the box endlessly and endless corrupted Heroic Spirits are also summoned), Gravity Manipulation with Authoritarian Personailism (The unnamed class card creates a downpour of gravity that is not of a physical nature but rather a conceptual one. It was strong enough to pierce Bazett's runic defenses), Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Sound Manipulation through Apneic Beauty (This unnamed class card creates a large ice dome that completely encases the user and the area they want. The user can apply various properties such as soundproofing, the cost of the Noble Phantasm is that the oxygen continuously drains and after 301 seconds there will be no oxygen left and all inside will die so it must be deactivated before Julian dies), Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Magic including Spatial Manipulation, Paralysis, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and many more (all Magi possess an inate resistance to magecraft and its effects) |-|With all Class Cards=All Previous Abilities in addition to Chain Manipulation with Enkidu, Energy Projection and Homing Attack with various Noble Phantasms, Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation with Ea (Can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space), Fire Manipulation with Sul-Sagana, Invisibility with Hades' Cap of Invisibility, and many other abilities through the Gate of Babylon the Archer Class Card, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hammer user, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification and Physics Manipulation with Mjölnir Ragnarök (Disables modern magecraft and the laws of physics), Resurrection (Capable of bringing himself back to life by sacrificing Thor's Divine Core), Statistics Amplification (Can drastically increase his strength temporarily with Monstrous Strength, and can double Mjölnir's power with Thunder) the Berserker Class Card, Invisibility (Presence Concealment completely obscures Julian from being detected until he moves to attack), Durability Negation (Directly punctures an individual's chest with Zabaniya), Body Control (Scaling from Shinji who was capable of controlling his right arm even after it has been severed, using it to create a massive monster as a decoy), Resistance to Curses (As an evil Servant, the Assassin Class Card allows it's user to resist All the World's Evils) Duplication, Poison Manipulation the Assassin Class Card, Illusion Creation (Can hide his true identity with For Someone's Glory, making him appear shrouded in shadow), Shapeshifting (Can use For Someone's Glory to transform into Servants with military exploits) the second Berserker Class Card, Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate any weapon he sees, even Divine Constructs like Excalibur, and wield them with the skill and strength of the original user), can reinforce objects and himself with mana using Reinforcement Magecraft, Minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg III, Homing Attack with Hrunting, nullify low rank magic and magical contracts with Rule Breaker, Teleportation the second Archer Class Card, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Precognition (The Class Card has a high rank in the Instinct skill to the point of bordering on precognition, allowing them to avoid fatal blows such as Cu's Gae Bolg and Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi), Energy Projection, Water Walking, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation, minor Technology Manipulation (Can apply Mana Burst to vehicles) the Saber Class Card, Rune, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, minor Probability Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Magic Resistance and temporary boosts to his Parameters and Noble Phantasms, Pseudo-precognition against projectiles (The lancer class card can easily predict the trajectories of projectiles by sensing an enemy's killing intent or hearing the sound of the air being cut), Regeneration Negation, Curse Manipulation and Causality Manipulation with Gáe Bolg (Gáe Bolg possess a powerful curse which reverses causality, allowing the user to always pierce his opponents heart with the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death by reversing causality, so the effect of the target's heart being stabbed occurs before the cause of the attack. As the curse affects destiny itself, those that are wounded by the spear are unable to heal the wounds it inflicts), the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death distorts space to split into thirty spearheads and homes in on its target the Lancer Class Card, Invulnerability (God Hand is a conceptual defense that nullifies all but the highest-ranked attacks), Reactive Evolution (The Berserker Class Card grows resistant to anything that injures them), Resurrection and Regeneration (Mid) with God Hand and extra lives the third Berserker Class Card, Absorption, Illusion Creation with Breaker Gorgon, Petrification, can summon Pegasus, Flight with Pegasus the Rider Class Card Attack Potency: Island level (Can fight against Illya's group and would have killed them had Tanaka not spoken up) | Wall level to Island level physically (Just like Illya, he can gain the strength of weak Servants such as Assassin, or powerful ones such as Saber). Up to Large Island level with various Noble Phantasms (Like Excalibur). Planet level with Full Powered Enuma Elish Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Illya's group) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 25 (Caught Excalibur from Saber Installed Illya with a single hand. Installing a Class Card grants the wielder the strength of the Heroic Spirit) | Superhuman to Class 25 with various Class Card installs Striking Strength: Island Class | Wall Class to Island Class with various installs Durability: Island level (Has caught Excalibur with a single hand and fought Illya's group). Higher with Apneic Beauty (The dome was able to take blows from Bazett and Caladbolg without so much as a scratch) | Wall level to Island level Stamina: High (Scaling off of Angelica. Was able to fight against Illya's group at the school, and then his own estate for a prolonged time) Range: Melee Range, several hundred meters with various Noble Phantasms, several tens of kilometers with Flash Air (He was able to displace an entire mountain with his estate, the average width of a mountain being between 50 and 80 km) | Same as before and kilometers to planetary with Enuma Elish Standard Equipment: Several Unnamed Class Cards including Apneic Beauty, Authoritarian Personalism etc. Optional Equipment: Pandora's Box and Pandora, Other Class Cards; As the rule master for the Grail War, Julian is the one who produces and destroys class cards. Due to this, before the war started, Julian would have been in possession of every single class card and thus be able to install them if he desired. This would include: The Archer Class Card, The Second Archer Class Card, The Berserker Class Card, The Second Berserker Class Card, The Rider Class Card, The Caster Class Card, The Assassin Class Card, The Lancer Class Card, The Second Assassin Class Card, The Third Assassin Class Card, The Third Berserker Class Card, The Saber Class Card although the Heroic Sprit within is more likely just the overall spirit "Arthur" which includes the male counterpart Intelligence: Julian is a skilled manipulator, easily making Erika believe in him despite what he was doing to her and Miyu and knowing exactly what he needs to say to get people to submit. He views the events of the world as his legend which he has carved into various tablets before the events even happened meaning he knew and planned several events within the story before they unfolded. Despite the legend of Pandora being non-existent in his world, Julian is one of the only people who knows of Pandora's box and what will happen once he succeeds and opens it. Weaknesses: Due to viewing everything like a play, Julian doesn't like things that might ruin his plans and is prone to snap when something gets in the ways of his planning, going into a fit before eventually calming down. If he doesn't deactivate Apneic Beauty before running out of Oxygen he will die. | Same as before, as shown when Miyu used the Archer Class Card, there is a risk for Gilgamesh's undiluted ego to take over the mind of the wielder, allowing him to control the host's body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magecraft: As part of the Ainsworth magus line Julian specializes in the use of magecraft through one of the Thaumaturgical Systems called Alchemy, magecraft that focuses on the art of studying and manipulating the flow of matter. In his family lines case, they specialize in the use of Flash Air, a form of displacement magecraft that substitutes something for another. Though it is thought of as a basic, low level type magecraft, only few users use it, with said few being those belonging to the Ainsworth who specialize in its displacement use, which they've showed it uses in many different ways. It has been shown to be used to switch out the souls of any they capture and putting them inside a doll while placing a pseudo personality inside the original's body. Other uses shown enables the Ainsworth to displace doors and windows in reverse, as well as create portals for attacks to pass through the user harmlessly out to another, as well as displacing space to have attacks shot or thrown at them go out in another direction or have the attacks be sent back to the enemy by displacing a portion of the space around them Conceptual Replacement: Julian is often wearing the Conceptual Replacement of his ancestor Darius Ainsworth. This replacement overwrites his own personality to an extent and turns him into Darius conceptually. The replacement also seems to help against magecraft cancelling since when he is stabbed with Rule Breaker, rather than the entire ritual stopping the Replacement is just undone along with the displacement of the estate. Noble Phantasms: Julian normally carries several unnamed Class Cards, allowing him to use serval unknown Noble Phantasms inluding: Authoritarian Personalism: Faceless Jet-black Sovereign ( 黒玉皇に顔は無しオーソリテリアン・パーソナリズム, Kokugyokukō ni Kao wa Nashi) is a powerful Noble Phantasm used by Julian Ainsworth through an unknown Class Card. The user's eyes change upon its activation, causing all the targets to be affected with a gravitational force that plunges them to the ground. It is not physical in nature, but an attack of conceptual interference that is able to easily break through even Bazett's runic defenses. Julian can selectively utilize it to avoid applying it to Erika, and it is powerful enough to leave four people capable of facing the Class Card Heroic Spirits completely helpless. Its existence is a mystery, and it is unknown even to Gilgamesh. Apneic Beauty: 301 Second Ice Shrine of Eternity ( 三〇一秒の永久氷宮アプネイック・ビューティ , Sanmaruichi-byō no Eikyū Hyōgū) is a high-ranked Barrier Noble Phantasm utilized by Julian Ainsworth through an unknown Class Card. Letting the card sink into the ground, it generates an ice palace, a large dome of ice, that completely seals the area. It is strong enough to withstand punches from Bazett and a direct hit from Caladbolg II without chipping. It should be able to withstand any outside force. The user is able to modify it, allowing for the addition of properties such as soundproof. The price for sealing off the area is that the oxygen within is gradually lost over 301 seconds starting from the invocation, and strenuous action affects those inside to the point of collapsing. The user is not immune, so Julian must cancel it before the oxygen concentration is reduced to zero. This Noble Phantasm is also unknown to even Gilgamesh. Shadow Hand of Code: Right Hand of the Coexistence Spiral ( 両立する螺旋の右手シャドウハンド・オブ・コード , Ryōritsusuru Rasen no Migite) is a Noble Phantasm utilized through the Assassin Class Card held by Julian Ainsworth. It brings forth numerous shadow hands from the shadows, able to bind Miyu Edelfelt and Sakura Matou with ease. They can wrap around the targets freely, and they can be controlled, allowing them to be used to return Sakura to the mud. Its existence is a mystery to even Gilgamesh. Pandora's Box (パンドラの箱, Pandora no Hako) is a Noble Phantasm possessed by Pandora. It is kept suspended and hidden by Julian's Magecraft under normal circumstances. Pandora's Box can endlessly spew out mud, that will spread out enough to turn the world into a prison. If left unchecked, it will eventually cover the entire world, but both Julian and Darius express that such a thing is partly in line with their method of somehow saving the declining world. Upon activation, the Box gains several magic circle-like patterns and starts to spew mud from one corner. The downpour covers Erkia, who is unaffected by it, and begins to manifest countless corrupted Heroic Spirits. Julian says that they are all those who sought the Holy Grail and failed, beasts driven only by their desires to obtain the Grail. They will continuously emerge until they find it and fill the world with despair. The Heroic Spirits, in both their individual strength and numbers, are able to overwhelm all of Illya's group. They are able to attack in a great rush, use Noble Phantasms, and display some coordination in the launching of a volley of arrows. No matter how many are defeated even with a weapon as powerful as Excalibur, or how much they are pushed back, more will keep manifesting until the mud is cut off at the source. Key: Base | With all Class Cards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Nasuverse Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Physics Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Causality Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5